Corps
Background Corps are the guilds/clans of FEZ, joining a corp allows players to play together and communicate with each other easily. Corp Functions *Corp Chat (Chat color is green by default) *Max 200 members *Corp members are outlined in light blue on minimap *Acess to corp armor *Locate corp members easily *Form a community Forming a Corp Corps don't have that huge of a requirement as only 3 ring is needed to create a guild along with a unique corp game. The liminations on the guild name is 12 characters and is case sensitive meaning you can have IlL and ILL corps existing at the same time. Just talk to the Corp manager npc after you have fulfilled the simple requirements. Corp Manager can be easily found in the Military Quarter of each captial After you have created your corps you can now start inviting people just hover over their character press z and select "Corp Invite" and wait for the person to accept. Note that the person must accept within 30 seconds or the invite will automatically be declined. Corp Commands *Captain:Leader or guildmaster of the corps *VCP:Vice Captains usually someone whom the captain will trust whenever the captain is absent *Soldier:regular members Corp Window *Players can open the corp window by pressing '0' hotkey *Corp Exp and Corp level will be displayed as well *Corp window displays the level,rank,class,corp points, and the location of every character in the corp *If any players are in war. Purple outline is on attacking, Blue outline is on defending Corp Exp Table Corps can gain exp and level whenever the corp has fulfilled certain requirements. After the corp meets certain levels, members can access corp specific armor which everyone can easily obtain. Corp exp is based on the number of corp points a corp can get.(1 Corp point = 1exp for corp) Corp points can obtain when a member is participating in a war in which they received victory and the number of rings rewarded is added to their corp points. Corp Armor Two types of Corp armor exist platoon and company. Platoon gear is available to all classes at levels 10-16 when a corp has achieved corp level 2 or higher. The other is Company which is available only to warrior, sorcerer and scouts at level 20 when a corp has achieved level 4 or higher and has at least 100 corp points. Obtaining Platton Gear *''A Corp must be at least level 2 or higher to obtain Platoon Gear'' *''Platoon Gear is available to all casses'' *''You must complete a quest before receiving the equipment'' 1.Talk to the Corp manager to to begin the quest. (You don't have to talk him to start getting the items, you can just bring the items beforehand and take it to him. 2.This is an exchange quest if you bring X book then he will give you X item Book Exchange Chart Note: You may only hold up to one StrategicCommentaries or Skill book at a time Tool Shop,Weapon,and Armor help can be found at their respective shops in the capital and Strategic Commentaries and skill book must be obtain from the Trainer NPC in your capital Trainer Locations 3.Return to the Corp manager and he will exchange your items.(You do not need to turn in all of the books at once you can just turn it in one at a time.) (This is a repeatable quest but you cannot have 2 sets of platoon armor in your both combined inventory and bank) Obtaining Company Gear *Can only be obtained you have at least 100 corp points and your guild is at least level 4 or higher. *Class specific armor can only be obtained by Warriors, Sorcerers or Scouts. (Company doesn't exist for fencer and cestus) *Must have all of your Platoon Gear in inventory *No level exists but must be level 20 to equip Once all of you have met the requirements talk to the corp manager and select Company gear he will then exchange all of your platoon gear with company gear. (This is a repeatable quest but you cannot have 2 sets of Company armor in your both combined inventory and bank) Category:Corp Category:War Category:Beginner